Last night
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Una de las cosas más fáciles de identificar del mundo, y Gohan lo sabía perfectamente, era el cuando su madre estaba molesta por algo. Aquella noche, sin embargo, la anterior al torneo de Cell,no se sentía capaz de identificar qué estaba pasando por su mente, ya que, aunque parecía seria e irritada, no transmitía la misma sensación de siempre.


**_Disclaimer: _**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Last night.**

* * *

Una de las cosas más fáciles de identificar del mundo, y Gohan lo sabía perfectamente, era el cuando su madre estaba molesta por algo. Chichi se trataba de una mujer realmente expresiva, así que aunque realmente hubiese querido ocultar algo, no habría podido. Era imposible que sus sentimientos no se le escapasen por cada diminuto poro de su piel, inundando el ambiente de esa sensación desagradable que producía el saber que, en cualquier momento, se iba a poner a chillar como una loca. Son Gohan la adoraba, pero reconocía como cualquiera que su histerismo podía terminar con la paciencia de cualquiera. Por eso no podía dejar de sorprenderse con la bendita paciencia con la que Gokuh lidiaba con ello, aunque, probablemente, se diría más de una vez en el futuro, lo hacía porque sabía que no tenía más remedio. No se había portado como el marido ideal, precisamente, y seguramente era así con ella para redimir todo el daño que le había causado desde que estaban juntos.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, la anterior al torneo de Cell, Gohan no se sentía capaz de identificar qué estaba pasando por la mente de su progenitora, ya que, aunque parecía seria e irritada, no transmitía la misma sensación de siempre. Más bien se la veía triste, frustrada y dolida. Insatisfecha. El pequeño no pudo ser capaz de percibir mucho más, porque su mente infantil no era capaz de desentrañar lo que guardaba el corazón de la mujer a la que más quería en ese mundo. Se mordió los labios, impotente y nervioso, mientras observaba cómo ella iba y venía de la cocina, trayendo diferentes fuentes con platos cocinados. Su padre, a su derecha, comía con el mismo ímpetu que siempre, pero a él el hambre se le estaba yendo poco a poco, preocupado por la situación de sus padres. A su izquierda, su abuelo les miraba con la misma expresión que el niño, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sin embargo, no quería preocupar a Chichi, quien probablemente se pondría nerviosa si iba a luchar al día siguiente con el estómago vacío, de modo que se llenó el plato con la cantidad habitual de comida que solía ingerir, pero cenó muy despacio, disfrutando del sabor indiscutible e inconfundible que su madre le daba a la comida. A pesar de todo, fue el primero en terminar, porque no se echó nada más, al contrario que Gokuh, que siguió y siguió hasta que pareció que la tripa le iba a reventar. Su madre nunca había estado de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, de vivir, pero no esperaba una cena tan fría antes de ir a una batalla tan decisiva. Incómodo por la situación, pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa y se acercó a Chichi para darle un gran abrazo y un beso, asegurándole que todo iba a ir bien.

—Papá tiene un plan —le dijo—, así que no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Fue la primera vez en la noche en que la mujer de Son Gokuh se dio el lujo de sonreír, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaban los brazos de su niño pequeño. Le quería tanto… Y su padre no hacía más que arrebatárselo de su lado para llevárselo a misiones y viajes peligrosos, suicidas. ¡Si algún día no volvía con ella moriría! Pero primero se aseguraría de matar a su marido por no haberle hecho caso nunca. Aquel pensamiento volvió a irritarla un poco, pero la presencia de Gohan era como un bálsamo, y cuando notó sus pequeños labios besándola en el pelo, se tranquilizó. Al menos hasta que su hijo se perdió hacia su habitación. Cuando abandonó la sala volvió a ser la Chichi irritada de antes.

Gokuh, que podía pasar por tonto pero no lo era, lo percibió en seguida. Al igual que a su hijo, le resultaba fácil ver cuándo su mujer estaba enfadada. Bueno, probablemente cualquier persona de ese planeta, incluido Vegeta, era capaz de notarlo, porque desprendía un aura tan asesina como la de cualquier super saiyan. Pero Chichi no lo era y por eso, sólo por eso, se sentía un poco más a salvo. Mientras se desanudaba el lazo que le sujetaba los pantalones, esperó a que su esposa empezase a sermonearle con los deberes de un buen padre, el no llevarse a su niño, y cosas semejantes. Pero no lo hizo. Pensó que sería porque ya se lo había dicho antes, y estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera quería hablar con él. Definitivamente, no le gustaba la idea de pasar su última noche antes de luchar con Chichi enfadada con él. No creía que fuese a morir, pero aún así.

La observó llevarse todos los platos que había preparado sin haber probado bocado alguno, y algo en su interior le dijo que la situación era peor de lo normal. No sólo, seguramente, porque fuese a llevarse a Gohan a luchar.

"_Si supiese que él es mi arma secreta…"_ Pensó con horror.

Esperó a que Gyuma también se retirase a su dormitorio antes de arrastrar un poco la silla para levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella, preocupado, lamiéndose los labios, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar con su mujer sin que le saltase a la defensiva. Alzó las manos, queriendo colocarlas sobre sus hombros, pero se dijo que quizás era un poco arriesgado, porque podía terminar de bruces en el suelo, como otras veces. Daba igual que él fuese un super saiyan, Chichi siempre tendría esa fuerza sobrehumana que era capaz de paralizarle como ningún otro contrincante en el mundo. Y esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba de ella: su fuerza, su voluntad, su pasión por todo lo que quería.

—¿Qué quieres, Gokuh?

Se dio la cuenta de que se había quedado detrás de ella, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, como un estúpido. Bueno, él siempre actuaba como un idiota si no estaba en medio de una pelea; no era nada novedoso, desde luego. Pero algo en el tono de su mujer le dijo que no era el momento de andarse con tonterías.

—Yo… —Se le secó la boca, como era habitual, siempre que tenía que hablar de este tipo de cosas—. ¡Tu comida estaba deliciosa, Chichi! Como siempre, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo.

—Me alegro mucho. —Sin embargo, no lo parecía en absoluto. Gokuh, desconcertado por su propia incapacidad, borró la espontánea sonrisa que había surgido en su rostro al hablar.

—Chichi, ¿qué te sucede? Sé que no te gusta que me vaya con Gohan a pelear, pero… nunca… nunca te habías puesto así.

—Sí, no me gusta y sigues haciéndolo. Por eso estoy enfadada. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame, tengo mucho que hacer.

No, no estaba nada satisfecho con esa respuesta. Chichi no solía mentirle de una forma tan descarada, por eso pudo darse cuenta, aunque no le estaba mirando a la cara. Era honesta incluso de espaldas, y por eso, no podía creer nada de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. Sí, era evidente que eso le molestaba. Pero no era lo único. Lo presentía. Porque parecía mucho más triste de lo normal.

—Chichi…

—¿Qué, Gokuh? —sonó un poco más desesperada que antes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya te lo he dicho. ¿Es que esa forma nueva tuya te ha vuelto sordo?

—No te creo.

Aquello terminó por exasperarla todavía más. Incluso dejó de limpiar platos, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al borde del fregadero para no girarse y empezar a golpearle.

—¿¡Y qué más te da!? —gritó, sorprendiendo al saiyan. Al darse cuenta de que había levantado demasiado el tono de voz, cogió a su marido por la ropa y lo arrastró al exterior, lejos de la casa, donde nada pudiese perturbar el sueño de Gohan ni el de su padre. Una vez allí, le encaró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como siempre—. Lo repito. ¿Qué más te da?

—No entiendo…

—¡Por supuesto que no entiendes! Tú nunca entiendes nada, Gokuh, ese el problema. —Su mirada, dura como el acero, de pronto se tornó frágil, como una niña, y Gokuh tuvo miedo de verla romperse delante de sí. Chichi siempre le había parecido como una muñeca de porcelana, en apariencia, por supuesto, pero de ahí a ver su percepción hecha realidad…—. ¿Por qué nunca te quedas conmigo en casa? —Su pregunta le dejó completamente descolocado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar—. ¿Por qué tienes que irte siempre a pelear con esos tipos tan horribles, arriesgando tu vida y la de nuestro hijo? Por… ¿por qué no podemos ser una familia normal y corriente, como todas las demás? Vivir, juntos, reír juntos… Morir juntos…

—Chichi… —No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que la abrazase, porque necesitaba sentirse protegida. Fue por eso que empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, se detuvo.

—Eso era lo que yo quería, ¿sabes? Que muriésemos los dos juntos, como unos viejecitos, el uno al lado del otro, después de haber tenido una vida próspera y feliz. Pero lo único que hago es verte correr hacia el peligro, hacia la muerte, cortejarla y… — Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos, intentando no llorar, ser fuerte. Gokuh se detuvo por fin justo frente a su pequeña y frágil figura—. Ya soporté tu muerte una vez. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Dime que no voy a tener que pasar por eso, Gokuh, por favor… Mi amor…

El guerrero la miró, profundamente conmovido por los sentimientos que su mujer guardaba hacia él. A veces, sólo a veces, se sentía insignificante, pequeño, al lado del amor que Chichi profesaba por él. Era tan inmenso, tan incondicional… Durante mucho tiempo no la había querido como debe amarse a una esposa, ignorante, ingenuo, y ella había aguardado con su dulzura, con sus gritos, con su infinita paciencia. Incluso ahora que la miraba, hermosa ante el reflejo de la luna, seguía creyendo que nunca podría quererla del mismo modo que ella a él. Pero entendía que incluso las personas más tolerantes del mundo tenían su aguante. Su punto y aparte. Chichi había llegado al suyo en ese momento, mostrándose, por eso, tan distante con él durante toda la cena. Durante la noche antes.

La rodeó con sus brazos, fuertes, musculosos, intentando no hacerle daño. Controlando su fuerza, porque si no, se rompería como el cristal entre ellos. Como la muñeca que siempre le había parecido que era. Abrigada por el calor, por el aroma del hombre que había amado siempre, Chichi se dejó vencer por la soledad, por el miedo, por la frustración, y comenzó a llorar como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo. ¡Si al menos ella también pudiese luchar a su lado, protegerles, a él y a su niño! Pero no. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar en su casa vacía de las risas de las dos personas a las que más quería en el mundo, aguardando porque regresasen sanos y salvos. Era la mujer inútil, la guardiana del hogar. Qué lejos quedaba el considerarse la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Y qué insulso sonaba ahora en sus labios.

—No puedo prometértelo, Chichi —dijo por fin Gokuh, arrancándole un escalofrío a su esposa, que enterró más el rostro en su pecho—. No puedo hacerlo porque si muriese habría vuelto a romper una promesa y no quiero.

—¿Volver a romper? —preguntó con un hálito de voz, angustiada.

—Cuando nos casamos juré que te protegería y te haría feliz. Lucho para que no desaparezcáis todos en la nada, pero… no te hago feliz.

Chichi alzó la cara para contemplar los ojos de su marido, tan tristes como los de un niño pequeño que sabe que no se ha portado bien. Aunque en ese momento brillaban turquesas, supo encontrar en ellos la oscuridad que le rodeaba siempre que Gokuh centraba su mirada en ella, absorbiéndola, como un agujero infinito. Sonrió muy ligeramente, porque daba igual cuánto tiempo pasase, en el fondo, Gokuh nunca dejaría de ser un niño para ciertas cosas. Y aunque pudiese sonar extraño y contradictorio, no sería capaz de amarlo si fuese de otra forma.

—No, Gokuh, no siempre soy feliz. Cuando te vas no lo soy. Cuando te llevas a mi niño, no lo soy. Pero… cuando os veo aparecer por la puerta —alzó una mano para acariciar la piel siempre caliente de su esposo, plagada de pequeñas y diminutas cicatrices que sólo ella sabía localizar—, victoriosos, cansados, siento una felicidad y una dicha tan grandes que no pueden ser explicadas con palabras.

Gokuh la observaba, fascinado. Sus ojos destilaban cariño. Tanto amor. Tantísimo amor. Los humanos eran mucho mejores que los saiyans, siempre lo pensaría. Porque podían expresar un sinfín de cosas simplemente con un gesto, dulce, como aquel. Con una mirada, tierna, como la que le estaba dedicando Chichi. Era tanto amor el que su mujer desbordaba, tanto, que seguía asustándose, creyéndose incapaz de devolvérselo. Él era tan torpe, tan inmaduro para esas cosas, a pesar de llevar diez años casados. Nunca había podido decirle que la quería ni una sola vez, porque simplemente no le salían las palabras. Cuando intentaba demostrárselo, no lo conseguía, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo único que le restaba era regresar a su lado para abrazarla, recibir su amor y darle hijos que pudiese querer cuando él ya no estuviese. Qué torpe era para cualquier cosa que no fuese pelear…

—Yo… Chichi—continuó, sintiendo que debía decir algo, para que se sintiese tranquila. Así que simplemente decidió usar sus propias palabras para que intentase comprender cómo se sentía—. Eres muy bruta, muy exigente y mandona, cuando pegas me haces daño y tus gritos hace que me duelan los oídos. —Por la expresión en el rostro de su esposa supo que ella no comprendía hacia dónde quería ir a parar y que, probablemente, se estaba enfadando un poco. Así que decidió proseguir—. Pero… cocinas como nadie en el mundo y siempre sabes qué prepararme para que esté satisfecho. Has tenido mucha paciencia para explicarme cosas que no entendía, te has reído con mis tonterías, me has… me has dado un hijo. El mejor hijo que podría desear nunca. Sigues… sigues esperándome en casa por muy lejos que me vaya. Yo… yo también soy muy feliz contigo, Chichi. No querría estar casado con nadie más en todo el universo. —Supo que había dicho lo que debía porque la mirada de su mujer brilló como pocas veces—. Pero yo, por mucho que me gustaría, no soy un terrícola. Mi sangre saiyan es poderosa y quiere, siempre quiere que pelee. Puedo soportar años de paz porque soy feliz contigo, pero a veces, sólo a veces, necesito esto. Necesito luchar. Aún a costa de mi vida.

La ilusión en el rostro de la humana desapareció lentamente, pero no la reemplazó la furia, sólo la tristeza. Y finalmente, la comprensión. Volvió a abrazarse a Gokuh como si no hubiese mañana, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder retenerle allí para que nada malo le pasase. Tenía un horrible, horrible presentimiento. Una pelota en el estómago que llevaba creciendo varios días. Necesitaba que se quedase con ella, pero no podía retenerle, lo sabía, y eso la atormentaba.

Él la apretó un poco más, asegurándose de no dañarla, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más, del suave aroma que manaba de su pelo, relajándose. Todo el mundo pensaba, y lo sabía, que su amor por Chichi era algo infantil, sin profundidad. Que la quería como quería a Bulma o a Krilin. Que sólo era una compañera más. No podía culparles por ello, puesto que era la apariencia que daba. Pero no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente, mucho menos cómo hacer que el resto del mundo notase que sí era algo intenso. Algo fuerte. Que la quería suya. La sentía suya. De su propiedad. Con esa posesividad que sólo un hombre podía desarrollar por **su** mujer. Era la madre de su hijo, maldita sea.

—Gokuh… Me estás haciendo daño.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, dándose cuenta de que había apretado demasiado. Se separó un poco de ella, excusándose de forma rápida y torpe, llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca, como siempre que estaba nervioso. Chichi sonrió con dulzura mientras se pasaba un dedo por los ojos para secar un poco sus lágrimas, y el saiyan pudo reconocer a su alegre, su histérica esposa, en ese gesto. Le miró con tanta ternura que la propia Chichi se dio cuenta, y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó como una quinceañera. ¡No recordaba la última vez que su marido le había observado así! Como si fuese algo precioso e inalcanzable. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se dio la vuelta, demasiado azorada como para poder encararle.

Gokuh alzó una ceja, extrañado, y como no conseguía que ella se diese la vuelta para poder verle la cara, giró en el aire y se colocó frente a ella desde arriba, bocabajo, quedando su frente a la altura de su barbilla. Chichi se sobresaltó un poco, aún con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, despertando la curiosidad en su esposo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has enfermado? ¿Has cogido frío?. —Le puso la mano en la frente, pero no estaba caliente. En cambio las mejillas, pudo percibirlo, le ardían.

—No, no es nada de eso. Baja de ahí, anda, que pareces un mono.

Gokuh rió, aún en la misma posición.

—Bueno, literalmente _soy_ algo así como un mono. Te recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos tenía rabo.

Chichi tuvo que soltar un par de carcajadas también, al recordarle como un adorable niño con el rostro curioso y cola de mono, intentando averiguar si era una chica o no. Justo con la misma expresión en el rostro que tenía en ese momento. Enternecida hasta lo más profundo de su ser, le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, se colocó de puntillas, y le besó. Gokuh se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, puesto que generalmente Chichi no hacía esas cosas. Era cariñosa en otros sentidos, pero ese tipo de besos se los daban sólo en circunstancias muy determinadas. Aún así, lo disfrutó. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no probaba sus labios, y los echaba de menos. Su parte primitiva más que nadie.

Se separó de sus labios sólo para caer en el suelo, aunque ella lo interpretó como que deseaba romper el contacto, y lo respetó. Probablemente quería guardar todas sus energías para el combate del día siguiente. A fin de cuentas, luchaban por el bien de la Tierra. ¡Su Gokuh siempre igual! En el fondo se sentía egoísta por querer retenerle, ya que él nunca se marchaba muy lejos de casa a buscar pelea a no ser que hubiese un conflicto de gran magnitud. Al final, siempre terminaba regresando después de entrenar con sus amigos para dormir con ella una noche más. Se sentía egoísta porque sabía que la intención de su marido, aparte de buscar batalla, era proteger a los demás. Siempre proteger a los demás. ¡Y ella siendo una niña inmadura incapaz de comprenderlo! A veces era más infantil que su propio esposo.

—Vamos a dentro, Gokuh. Necesitas descansar.

Le tomó de la mano, dispuesta a dirigirse de nuevo hacia su casa. Pero él simplemente apretó sus dedos entre los suyos y permaneció donde estaba, mirándola de una forma inescrutable para ella. Suplicante. Anhelante. Como si quisiese pedirle algo pero no se atreviese a hacerlo.

—No… No quiero descansar ahora, Chichi.

Una idea le surcó la cabeza. Rápida. Fugaz. ¿Y si realmente moría? ¿Y si Gohan también moría? Él no pensaba permitirlo, desde luego, pero, ¿y si pasaba? Su Chichi se quedaría sola en el mundo, triste, apagada, y no quería recordar esa imagen cuando tuviese que luchar al día siguiente. Si tenía que recordar a su esposa, a su radiante e histérica esposa, prefería hacerlo de otra forma. Como antes. Sonrojada, vergonzosa, dulce. Como una manzana recién caída del árbol.

Buscó sus labios otra vez, sintiendo que, en ese momento, los necesitaba. Ella se sorprendió todavía más que él antes, puesto que si el gesto era poco frecuente en Chichi, en Gokuh ni qué decirlo. Pero no le detuvo, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su aliento, por la humedad de sus besos, por sus dientes, que de vez en cuando le mordían, buscando algo más de ella que eso. Buscando, por una vez, hacerla feliz de verdad.

Se separó de ella unos segundos, que aprovechó para mirarle a los ojos, entre tímido y deseoso, provocando que una risilla, alegre, saliese de la boca de su mujer. Era como un cachorrito pidiendo permiso para jugar. Daba igual lo grande, fuerte y temible que pareciese con ese pelo amarillo. Para ella, Gokuh siempre sería ese niño tímido que no sabía lo que era el amor y que, a base de paciencia, se lo había tenido que enseñar.

Apretó el agarre de los dedos antes de ponerse de puntillas para mezclar de nuevo sus labios. El saiyan lo tomó por lo que era: una invitación. En ningún momento había pensado terminar así su noche con Chichi –era Gokuh, maldita sea–, pero lo cierto era que no podía imaginar nada mejor.

La tomó de nuevo por la cintura, presionándola con toda la suavidad que pudo, notando cómo Chichi abría la boca despacio, permitiéndole entrar en ella, y Gokuh se preguntó exactamente por qué hacía tanto tiempo que no la besaba así. Que no la tocaba así. Que no la hacía sentirse todo lo deseada que podía. Aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, decidió que, por una vez, no iba a anteponer nada más a su esposa. Esa noche iba a ser la primera en que hacía eso sólo por Chichi. Sólo por su mujer.

Una parte muy subconsciente de su mente, aún temerosa por la idea de que se quedase sola, se movía por la idea de darle un hijo. No era probable, aunque desde luego no imposible. Si Chichi tenía alguien a quien querer, a quien cuidar, seguiría viva. Seguirían estando juntos, aunque no de la forma que ella deseaba. Pero por supuesto no estaba pensando aquello en esos momentos, no mientras buscaba una superficie vertical sobre la que dejar caer prácticamente todo el peso de su mujer para poder cogerla por las piernas y apretarla contra sí.

Si había algún momento en el que Gokuh era más saiyan que humano, aparte de luchando, era durante el sexo. Al principio no, pero poco a poco, conforme fue sucediéndose el tiempo, había descubierto que cuando empezaban con aquel baile, ese sinuoso cortejo, algo primitivo, algo intenso se despertaba dentro de su marido con mucha intensidad. Casi salvaje. Lo sabía por la forma que tenía de tomarla, de hacerle el amor. Quería creer que lo que estaba haciendo era reclamarla como suya, su única pareja, su única mujer. Que esa faceta del siempre amable y dulce Gokuh quedaría como un secreto tácito entre los dos, nunca hablado pero de sobra conocido.

Chichi tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir con toda la fuerza que su ser le estaba pidiendo, porque las manos de Gokuh le quemaban la poca piel expuesta que tenía. Sus dedos viajaron, ágiles, violentos, fugaces, hacia el lazo que siempre le recogía la melena negra, desatándolo, provocando que cayese como una cascada oscura sobre sus hombros. Al saiyan esas cosas no le importaban en absoluto, de hecho, nunca pensaba o recapacitaba sobre ello, pero no pudo evitar, al verla así, pensar que su mujer era realmente hermosa. Deseable. Tan frágil. Tan humana…

—¡Gokuh! —gritó en un intento de susurro, porque le había mordido el cuello con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo siento… —balbuceó, no muy seguro de si de verdad lo lamentaba o no—. Chichi, no quiero hacerte daño, pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Le acarició la melena rubia, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que volviese a ser ese pelo suave y negro que tanto adoraba. Pero sabía que su marido no podía abandonar esa transformación, aunque no entendía el por qué. Por eso simplemente no dijo nada—. Házmelo —le dijo al oído, suave, dulce, incitante, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de su esposo se convulsionase por el deseo. Ese que tan escasas veces solía mostrar.

Con más violencia de la que habría deseado la tiró al suelo, y antes de permitirse el lujo de recostarse sobre ella, desnudó su torso y se aflojó los pantalones. Estaba harto de romper ropa, la verdad, aunque su instinto le decía que debía rasgársela, arañarle la piel a su mujer, morderla antes de penetrarla como si no hubiese mañana. Pero no lo hizo. Haciendo uso de más paciencia de la que podía recordar, con dedos torpes y flojos, le desabotonó ese extraño vestido violeta que tanto le gustaba para poder sacárselo a gusto por la cabeza. Su vientre, liso, a pesar de haber dado a luz, quedó al descubierto, junto con sus pechos, redondos, cubiertos por esa molesta prenda que se llamaba sujetador.

Chichi se dejó hacer, extasiada de él. Era cursi, estúpido, pero ella siempre había sido cursi, pensó, mientras la única idea que podía surcarle la cabeza era que Gokuh era perfecto en toda su extensión, de los pies a la cabeza. Perfecto para ella, para lo que buscaba en un hombre.

Se revolvió entre sus brazos como una gata y enrolló los suyos en el cuello de su esposo, dándose el gusto de tocar su piel morena, sus músculos delineados, marcados, antes de él la sentase a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Ya no era tan joven como la primera vez que hicieron el amor, ni se movía con la misma flexibilidad, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo ágil y fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder soportar su ritmo.

Gokuh le levantó el sujetador, sin siquiera molestarse en desabrocharlo, y enterró el rostro en sus pechos, manoseándolos, mordiéndolos, besándolos, lamiéndolos. Muchas veces era incapaz de controlar su ímpetu y le hacía daño, le hacía sangrar, pero su única reacción ante aquello era succionarla, borrarla de su cuerpo con la lengua. Chichi no supo si sentirse una pervertida por ello pero lo cierto era que la excitaba hasta un punto que no era normal. Para qué negarlo. Le gustaba sentirle tan primitivo, tan dominante. Consiguió deshacerse de la prenda que le había protegido los senos y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que el saiyan gruñese de satisfacción.

Notó sus manos rudas, callosas, recorriéndole la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, los hombros, los brazos, casi hiriéndola, arañándola, por la sequedad de las mismas, pero le dio igual. Dirigió sus manos temblorosas por el éxtasis hacia el pantalón de él, introduciéndose por debajo con dedos ligeros y apretando su erección, cada vez más notable. Quería escucharle gruñir de nuevo, para ella, sólo para ella.

—Ch-Chichi… —su mujer tenía las manos tan frías, tan suaves… Le volvía loco si hacía eso.

Intentó controlar el aumento, la fluctuación de su ki mientras seguía acariciando, besando, deseando a su esposa, que le toqueteaba con manos expertas, arrancándole sonidos que una vez no pensó que podría hacer. Al final, cegado por todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, le desgarró el pantalón rosado y tiró los jirones de su ropa por cualquier parte, preocupándose de todo menos de eso. Chichi emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa, no mayor que el que profirió cuando notó cómo Gokuh le hacía dar la vuelta en el aire con tanta facilidad como su fuese una pluma, colocándola de espaldas a él.

Se estremeció al sentir que le mordía el cuello otra vez, al notar que sus dedos viajaban hacia su interior, buscando encontrar sólo calor y humedad. Con una destreza que no parecía propia de alguien a quien le sobrepasaba el deseo, terminó de desvestirse y, no sin antes besarla por todas partes, como pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer, la colocó a cuatro patas. Chichi se sonrojó, porque por culpa de esa postura quedaba completamente expuesta ante él, pero el pudor desapareció cuando lo sintió dentro de sí, completándola como siempre hacía cada vez que se unían.

Gokuh le acarició las piernas, le besó en la cabeza, en los hombros, antes de empezar a moverse lentamente al principio, con más rapidez de forma progresiva. Aunque era vergonzoso para ella, sabía que le gustaba que se lo hiciese así, porque disfrutaba mucho más. No se trataba del gran experto en temas sexuales, pero conocía a su mujer; le había hecho el amor de mil maneras diferentes, y podía asegurar que así podía darle más placer que de cualquier otra forma.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando ella giró el rostro hacia el suyo y le suplicó con los ojos que parase. Aunque le costó más que muchas otras cosas en ese mundo, lo hizo. Chichi se movió de nuevo ágil, de nuevo fresca, y se colocó bajo su cuerpo, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas, fuertemente, antes de pedirle con los brazos que bajase al césped con ella.

—Quiero verte la cara.

Gokuh sintió que algo dentro de sí se derretía, calentito, al escucharle decir eso. Era mejor que mil cuencos de fideos, que mil peleas contra Vegeta. Era el dulce deseo de su esposa de poder mirarle a los ojos mientras la tomaba por última vez antes del combate.

Conmovido, aunque no por ello con un frenesí menos intenso, entró dentro de su santuario particular en esa postura, erizándose al notar la uñas de Chichi arañarle la espalda con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que iba a dejarle sin piel. Era tan fuerte. Tanto. Los terrícolas lo eran, aunque nadie se lo creyese. Lo eran porque sabían amar como nadie, entregarse como nadie, y Gokuh los adoraba a todos por ello. Y a Chichi como a ninguna otra persona.

Siguió moviéndose de forma rítmica, acompasada, notando cómo su esposa hacía lo mismo para que las acometidas fuesen más profundas. Le costaba muchísimo controlar su fuerza, porque deseaba con todo su ser dejarse llevar y expandirse por toda la tierra, pero sabía que si lo hacía, su mujer podía sufrir. No era algo que, de ninguna manera, pudiese llegar a perdonarse. Chichi lo sabía, lo notaba en sus músculos agarrotados y en cómo se aferraba al césped con los dedos, arrancándolos como si fuesen trocitos de papel, para no sujetarse a su cuerpo y hacerle daño.

Le acarició la cara de nuevo con las manos antes de besarle, momento que aprovechó para ponerle las manos en el pecho y hacer que se fuese irguiendo poco a poco. El tiempo que estuvieron separados fue ínfimo, casi inexistente, puesto que ella pronto se sentó a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, sonriendo, satisfecha, al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Así también puedo mirarte a los ojos.

Fue ella quien se movió primero, incitándole a continuar, pensando que en esa postura, quizás, su marido podía liberarse un poco más. Desinhibirse un poco más. Nunca supo si lo había comprendido o no, el por qué de tomar esa postura, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para ello.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a separarse del otro en lo que restó del acto, demasiado frenéticos ya, como para terminar. Gokuh sólo pensaba en lo cálida que era su esposa mientras se aferraba a sus caderas, clavándole los dedos en la carne para poder moverla mejor, al ritmo que él deseaba. Chichi sólo podía pensar en que se iba marchar al día siguiente a luchar por la Tierra. Se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de echarse a llorar, y entre gemidos, jadeos, emitidos por el placer que le estaban profiriendo, se dejó llevar hasta la cumbre del orgasmo, disfrutándolo más de lo que habría pensado en esas condiciones. Gokuh no tardó en seguirle, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de su mujer había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Nervioso, llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, intentando tranquilizarla lo suficiente. Incluso le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Chichi sólo negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no sucedía nada malo.

—No te preocupes, Gokuh. No es nada.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó, insistente, con el ceño fruncido—. Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Simplemente… pensaba en el día de mañana. Eso es todo. —Rodó hacia el césped, colocándose a su lado y abrazándole durante unos segundos—. Eso es todo.

El saiyan, sin saber muy bien qué más decir para consolarla, le pasó un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo, delgado, y la apretó contra él unos segundos, antes de que una corriente de viento frío les azotase. Chichi se encogió contra él, haciéndole reír, así que se levantó para coger la ropa —o lo que quedaba de ella— y así vestirse. No era buena idea entrar en la casa y que Gohan o Gyuma apareciese de la nada y les viese completamente desnudos. No dijeron nada mientras se cubrían, pero no lo consideraron necesario. Todo lo que había que decirse estaba dicho. Caminaron hacia el interior cogidos de la mano. Chichi terminó de recoger la cocina en compañía de Gokuh, quien dormitó sobre la mesa del comedor hasta que su mujer hubo terminado.

Sin embargo, antes de espabilarle para poder ir a la cama, ella se escabulló a la habitación de Gohan, que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Caminó hacia él con mucha tranquilidad, en silencio, puesto que no quería despertarle, y una vez a su lado se puso de rodillas, acariciándole el pelo rubio que había heredado de su padre. Aún no entendía del todo bien la condición de esa transformación —su niño estaba mucho más guapo cuando era moreno—, pero intuía que tenía que ver con la procedencia extraterrestre de su esposo. Desde que Gokuh le había dicho que su sangre le pedía pelear de vez en cuando, el miedo de que Gohan sintiese la misma necesidad se le había insuflado dentro, atemorizándola un poco. ¡Ella no quería que su pequeño fuese como su padre! Quería para él un trabajo y una vida normal. A fin de cuentas, aunque fuese mitad saiyan, también era mitad terrícola.

"_Ojalá eso sirva de algo…"_ pensó, apesadumbrada.

Permaneció allí más tiempo del que habría deseado, puesto que minutos después, un somnoliento Gokuh apareció por allí, deteniéndose en la puerta al verla de rodillas al lado de su hijo. La llamó entre susurros, y al ver que no se levantaba, se aproximó a ella, poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—Tranquila —le dijo, adivinando sus miedos—, Gohan estará bien. Es un chico muy fuerte. Mucho más que yo. —Aquella afirmación hizo que Chichi alzase el rostro, sorprendida—. Y eso es porque eres su madre.

Ella no pudo saber que las intenciones de Gokuh al decir eso eran totalmente literales, puesto que estaba convencido que el origen del poder de su hijo residía en su mitad humana. La mezcla de las dos sangres había creado un individuo realmente poderoso, que sólo podía nacer en esas circunstancias. Sucedía exactamente lo mismo con Trunks, quien, probablemente, era más fuerte que Vegeta. Pero Chichi, sin conocer las reflexiones de su marido, lo tomó de una forma que no era la que él pretendía, pero que tuvo el mismo efecto: la mirada orgullosa, firme y enternecida. Colocó la mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su marido, enfriándole los dedos con su temperatura corporal. Después se levantó, dándole un beso a Gohan en la frente, saliendo de la habitación al lado de Gokuh.

—Te puedo prometer una cosa, Chichi. Y la cumpliré. —Ella le miró, intrigada, mientras él abría la puerta de su dormitorio—. Nunca te quedarás sola.

Chichi sonrió, alzando una mano y el dedo índice, con el que le señaló.

—¡Más le vale, señor mono! ¡O mis gritos le alcanzarán incluso en el otro mundo!

Gokuh rió levemente, adentrándose en la habitación. De nuevo reinó el silencio entre los dos. Al menos, hasta que se introdujeron bajo las sábanas.

—Oye. ¿Y cuál es ese plan del que hablaba Gohan?

El saiyan tragó lentamente, notando cómo un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Se giró hacia su lado rápidamente, haciendo que Chichi le observase sin comprender del todo, pero escamada por la reacción de su marido.

—¿Gokuh…?

—¡Buenas noches, Chichi! ¡Que descanses!

—¡Gokuh! ¡Ya mismo me estás respondiendo!

La ignoró como pudo, haciéndose el dormido, con la esperanza de que se cansase pronto. A fin de cuentas, las fuerzas de Chichi no podían durar eternamente.

O eso quería creer…

* * *

**N/A: **Llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo hacer esta escena.

¡Hola a todo el mundo! :)

No recuerdo cuándo fue la primera vez que quise hacer una historia de la noche en la que Gokuh y Chichi concibieron a Goten. Sí, un poco precipitado, lo sé, pero se sabe que en momentos desesperados se tiene más puntería que nunca. Tonterías y chorradas aparte, como ahora estoy con la fiebre de Dragon Ball Z, he decidido que era el momento oportuno para llevarla a cabo, y espero que os haya gustado, sinceramente. Nunca había hecho una historia de esta serie, a pesar de que es uno de mis grandes pilares como otaku, pero espero que el resultado sea satisfactorio.

Mi visión de la relación de Gokuh y Chichi, sobre todo por parte de Gokuh, ha ido cambiando a lo largo de los años. Durante mucho tiempo pensé lo que todos, que a Gokuh sólo le interesaba la lucha y que su familia realmente no le importaba demasiado, porque Toriyama lo muestra bastante frío con estas cosas. Pero con el paso del tiempo, cuanto más la ves y más la analizas, más te das cuenta de que no es verdad. Por eso he decidido plasmar mi propia percepción de la misma en este pequeño one—shot, y como ya he hablado de ello a través del propio Gokuh, poco más me queda que decir al respecto :)

Espero haber plasmado bien sus personalidades, que todo resulte creíble y esas cosas. Sí que reconozco que me extrañó no haber encontrado en la sección de español ninguna historia al respecto de este momento, aunque quizás será que no busqué todo lo profundamente que debería. Por eso quiero aclarar que esta historia ha salido de mi cabeza verse influenciada por ninguna otra historia que pudiese tratar de lo mismo o ser parecida.

Y no sé, poco más que contar ^^ Que espero que la disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola —ha salido en dos noches, lo cual no hace más que sorprenderme—, y que ciertamente no sabía muy bien cómo terminarla y al final me ha salido así xDDD

¡Un saludo muy grande a todos!


End file.
